There are many types of corkscrews with different structural and functional criteria on the market.
One of the most common and generally used solutions is a corkscrew embodied in the shape of a helix ending in a sharp tip free end for insertion into the cork and being attached by its other end in an articulated manner to a handle intended to work as a second class lever, said handle is attached also in an articulated manner at one of its ends to a support arm for said lever, specifically in a support arm on the mouth of the bottle.
This type of corkscrews are complemented with a capsule-cutting blade hinged in relation to a rotation axis, so that in a non-operating condition the blade is partially hidden within the handle so that it is not in the way nor can it cause accidental cuts during operation of the corkscrew.
Although this structure achieves its intended function, extraction of the blade is not always easy especially when the user has very short nails and cannot reach the pulling slit incorporated into this type of blades with the nails. Moreover, it is necessary to use both hands when accessing the cutting blade making impossible extracting said blade if the user has the wine bottle or the like in one hand and the corkscrew in the other.
Furthermore, the tools and assembly process used in this type of devices are complicated, increasing the price of the product.